Blessed With A Kiss
by twirltheflag
Summary: Drabble story with Sebastian Michaelis.


Blessed With A Kiss (Sebastian Michaelis)

I yawned in exhaustion and frustration.

Being the personal musician Ciel Phantomhive was not an easy task.

I adored writing music and my instruments, but Master Ciel got so easily bored with music, that he required me to right new music every single day, and I could never use the same instrument twice in one week; a different instrument every day of the week.

Master Ciel had another musician but he was also his butler, so he had me right music when the other was, otherwise, occupied , even though I would never be as magnificent as Sebastian is.

Sebastian.

Practically the only reason why I stayed in the job.

He was just so… oh, words could not describe the man. So efficient in everything he does. So talented. So handsome.

And then, there was me; a nervous, wallflower, never meant to win his affection.

So there I was, struggling to write a new song for the master. But the music just wasn't in me. & it was almost midnight. I hung my head in shame.

"Still working, Carmen?"

I looked to the door. And there he was, the image of perfection with a basket covered by a white silk clothe.

I quickly stood up & bowed to him.

"I apologize, Sebastian. I just can't seem to write anything that would please the young master."

He gave me his kind smile. I felt my cheeks grow warm. He walked toward me.

"I think I know a way to help."

"Thank you but you shouldn't have to help me; this is my job & I don't want to burden you."

"If a butler can't do this much, he isn't worth his salt."

One of his classic sayings.

"I often notice that your musical ideas come easier to you when you let your hair loose."

"Well, sometimes, but loose hair doesn't look professional."

He smiled again.

"Perhaps. But everyone, including the master, is asleep, so you're, technically, off duty…"

He walked closer to me.

"… Also, your hair is a lovely sight."

He pulled the black ribbon that held my hair in its tight bun. It slipped out with ease as my hair fell to my waste. My cheeks grew warm again.

"And, perhaps these will help as well."

He set the basket down & took of the silk clothe. Green Granny Smith Apples; My favorite.

I smiled at him & said, "I appreciate your efforts but I don't think apples will save me this time."

"I disagree. I've heard some of your best works come from one of these apples. & I know it will work this time."

I tilted my head at him. "How do you know?"

His smiled turned seductive. He picked up an apple & advanced closer to me. He pressed it to his lips & said, "Because it's blessed with a kiss."

My cheeks grew even warmer.

He held chin and made me look at him. He pressed the apple to my lips.

"Go on. Take a bit."

I bit into the apple, so as not to be rude. He let go of my chin as I chewed slowly.

Swallow

And, suddenly, my mind was clear.

I put the cover down the piano.

"All this time, I have been playing the wrong instrument & thinking too hard about the music."

I walked over to my flute & picked it up. I prepared & played.

Every note that I played came from the hidden feelings I had for Sebastian. They floated through the air, flowing from one note to the next.

When I had finished, I looked at the smiling Sebastian. He walked up to me & stroked my hair.

"You see? It was blessed… and so are you."

He lightly kissed the top of my forehead. I smiled.

I scooped me up into his arms. & started walking out of the room.

"Wait. I still need to write it down."

"I took care of that for you."

I looked to the desk & there was a freshly written sheet of music.

"How did you…"

He smiled down at me again.

"You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

Another classic saying. It made my smile grow wider.

He carried me up the stairs to my room. He set me down on the be & went to my closet. He pulled out a fresh nightgown.

"I took the liberty of washing your night slip. Would you prefer me to dress you, or would you like to do it yourself?"

I blushed at the thought of Sebastian seeing me change.

"Uh… I can do it by myself…"

He set the night gown next to me.

"Very well. I will give you some privacy"

He left me to dress.

He came back just as he returned… with a cup of warm vanilla caramel tea.

"Sebastian, don't treat me like the noble that I'm not."

"But I will treat you like the lady that you are. Besides, I know how much you love it, and you fall asleep so easily after one cup."

I smiled & took the tea, savoring every sweet sip.

When I was finished, he set the cup on my bed side table.

"I apologize in advance for this, my lady."

I looked at him, confused. He lightly cupped my cheek with his gloved hand & gently pressed his lips to mine. I had never felt better in my entire life; the man I had admired for so long was now kissing me, an event that I thought was only possible in my dreams. So soft, so perfect… just like him.

He parted from me & straighted up.

"No need to apologize for that, Sebastian. I enjoyed it, quit thoroughly."

He gave me one more smile. He lifted my hand to his lips & lightly kissed it. He tucked me into bed.

"Good night, dear Carmen."

"Good night, Sebastian."

He blew out the candles & he was gone.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face & was visited by the best dreams that night.


End file.
